


Desperate Protections

by VampirePaladin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Eeveelution, Gen, Ghost-type Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: When a girl and an Eevee are attacked by an Alakazam who plans to kill them, Eevee must trigger a rare Eeveelution to save them both.
Relationships: Eevee & Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bring Your Own Boos 2020





	Desperate Protections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



Eevee cried out as she hit the ground hard. She struggled to get back onto her paws, but she just couldn’t support her own weight.

“No,” Agatha screamed. She ran to Eevee’s side and dropped to her knees “Please, get up,” she sobbed.

Eevee lifted her head to look at Agatha, trying to focus her eyes. She hurt. Her whole body hurt. 

That last attack from the Alakazam hadn’t been like the others. No, this wasn’t the attack of two normal Pokemon fighting. It wasn’t like when Eevee had fought Pokemon partnered with other humans and it definitely wasn’t like a normal attack from a wild Pokemon. Alakazam was trying to kill them.

Eevee reached out and licked Agatha’s hand, trying to reassure her. 

Alakazam was getting ready to attack again and Agatha was too busy crying to even notice.

Somehow Eevee found the strength. She got to her feet and jumped, prepared to take the attack in full for Agatha. It didn’t matter what happened to Eevee as long as Agatha, who was more than a trainer, she was her best friend, was safe.

Then she felt it, a warmth that she had seen before in countless other Pokemon, but never felt herself. She could feel her body changing and shifting as evolution took hold.

Her brown fur was replaced with dark purple. Her eyes were red and black. Her fur was now ragged and looked dangerous, though it was still as soft as ever.

Phanteon took the blow and landed in front of Agatha. She let out a warning growl at the Alakazam before she attacked. The Alakazam teleported away.

“Eevee, are you alright?” Agatha asked.

Phanteon rubbed her head against Agatha and then licked away her tears. She never wanted to leave Agatha, and now as a ghost type Pokemon she would never have to.


End file.
